


Letting Go

by neocitywayv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitywayv/pseuds/neocitywayv
Summary: Sometimes, things don't really work out the way we want them to be. It was time for Jaehyun to let go. It was for the best.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot inspired by a gif of Jaehyun I found on twitter. Prompt based on @luvjjhyun_'s tweet.

Jaehyun was happily dancing with the bride until a man wearing a suit tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, perhaps it's my turn to dance with the bride." Jaehyun turns around to see Johnny, Saeyoung's husband. "Of course." Jaehyun hugged her one last time. Johnny took Saeyoung's hand and started to dance. Jaehyun sent her off with a content smile.

Although his time with Saeyoung was short, Jaehyun was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Johnny was Jaehyun's childhood friend. Jaehyun knew he could never have a place in Saeyoung's heart; after all Johnny was Saeyoung's first love. Despite all of that, Jaehyun knew what he got into. He dated Saeyoung despite knowing her heart longed for someone else. They ended on good terms though, so that wasn't worrisome to both of them. In fact, they acted more like friends when they were still dating. 

Jaehyun went to grab a cupcake from the food table and went beside Taeil who was watching the couple from afar. "Do you think I can be like those two? Can I experience something like that someday?" Jaehyun said while pointing to Johnny and Saeyoung. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will." Taeil said. In that moment, Jaehyun was hopeful for the future. It was time to let go. And maybe, in the future, he would be able to hold on to that love for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave feedback! It really helps me a lot :D my twitter is @neocitywayv  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
